Jealousy Is A Deadly Weapon
by Lady Blackwater
Summary: Please see my story, "Baby Doll."


**A/N K, this is one of the new stories Ive been fantasizing and creating. I cant say I worked especially hard on it but if I get good feedback, Ill definitely continue. After re-reading some of the stories Ive written, I realized I dont really have much villain-ness going on, so this story will be expression all the evil and hate I have locked up in me...LOL **

"Did you see their face?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Do you know anybody who might have had a motive to do this?"

I smirked a little. "Somebody who is fond of Jacob but not so fond of me."

Chief Swan cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Why do you think this would have somthing to do with Jacob?"

I blushed a little. "He's all I got. What else would this be about?"

The scars on my stomach throbbed at the mention of why this was done to me. I ignored it and continued to stare at Chief Swan.

He sighed and his overpowering, deep voice rang through his office. "If it's not too much, could you tell me the story one more time?"

It was too much.

It was too much to think about the needle. The knife. The blood. All that blood...I didnt know I had that much blood in me. My stomach churned. I fidgeted uneasily in my seat as Chief Swan stared at me patiently.

"Okay," I exhaled and the memory came back to me as if it happened just yesterday.

I closed my eye and opened my mouth.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback- A month before <em>

_The digital clock flashed three in the morning and I was happy Jacob would be returning home from work soon. I climbed into bed, ready to feel his embrace any minute now. I continued to watch the TV blankly just to kill time. The storm outside was roaring with thunder and I saw lighting strike through the glass of my window. _

_I jumped. I rubbed my stomach and reassured my two month pregnant tummy. I hope Jacob wasnt caught in the storm. To help my nerves ease, I admired the ring on my left hand. Only a few more months till I was Mrs. Jacob Black. The thought made me smile and it seemed as if Jacob were actually there. _

_I wished he would get here so that he could hold me and scare the thunder away. I hated thunder more than anything in the world._

_Then at that moment, the TV flciked off as did all the lights in the room. I jerked forward and tried to stay sane._

_The storm mustve struck the lights out. No biggie, right? As the darkness grew more intense, I continued to caress my stomach. I knew Jacob would be home soon to turn on the back up generator. I just had to stay perfectly still until-_

_My thought was cut short as I felt moist flesh fly over my mouth. The hand, I assumed was keeping me from screaming. Could it have been Jacob? _

_No, he never played this rough with me. _

_My body felt as if it were flying as the rough grip threw me. I think I crashed into the TV, I couldnt tell it was too dark. _

_I made a lame attempt to crawl away or scream but I didnt know where to crawl to. My back was on fire it seemed. _

_I thought the worst was done until I heard this person's footsteps come closer. I tried to squirm but the pain wouldnt let me. Suddenly, my left arm was yanked up and twisted. I yelped in pain and began to beg for mercy. _

_My arm sliced as the grip tightened. I heard a crack and the bone split from my skin. My flesh and bone and blood felt as if they were being devoured by a ring of flames. I screamed in agony. I fisted my left hand as the person's fingers tried to worm for my ring. You could throw me across the room and break my arm, but you were not going after my fucking engagement ring! _

_I decked my right hand in the air, hoping to punch out whoever was there. My heart was going a mile a minute when I felt soft, silky hair. I pulled and I heard a high squeak. I felt the cold hand swipe across my face and it stung like hell. I'll bet the slap broke skin. _

_The ring slide off my finger with ease and I screamed. _

_They let my now broken arm go and I felt the person's hot breath over top of me. Lightning struck again and within the light, I saw a needle. Not a needle you would use to hem but a huge that was filled with clear liquid. I squirmed and hollered louder. _

_The needle's sharp point was thrust into my right arm and as my screams got louder, my vision blurred with tears. I couldnt make anything out and I lost all feeling in my arm, then my neck, onto my other arm. My cries for help were muffled now. _

_I kissed my whole life goodbye as the glint of a huge stab knife caught my weakening vision. I couldnt even move or defend myself. _

_Images of Jacob, my mom, Seth, my dad, everyone I loved flashed my hazel eyes. I reached out to make the person stop. _

_I croaked out a plea of mercy but nothing but air came out. _

_My hands flew to my stomach. No one was gonna touch my child..._

_My hands were covered with red that was pouring out of me like a waterfall and I couldnt even respond right. My eyes widened as the lightning struck and three gashes ran from under my breast, across my torso, and down to my waist. I tried to stop it but my on my stomach were overflowing with...blood. I began to gasp for air as my eyes gave up on me and blackness took over._

* * *

><p>Chief Swan looked more disturbed than he did the first time I told him this story.<p>

I continued. " I had passed out but when I woke up..." I stopped to swallow. The scars throbbed involuntarily as I remembered the pain from the stabs.

"The pain was definitely there," I finished. "I wouldve died if Jacob hadnt gotten there when he did."

There was a strained silence throughout the whole office. Chief Swan twitched with sympathy and I tried to finish.

"But then again, that was the whole plan."

I was convinced someone tried to mutter me that night. Over Jacob, of course.

The chief arched his brow and shook his head. "Well, Leah I highly doubt youll have to worry anymore. Jacob and I have got our eyes on you like a hawk." He motioned towards himself and Jacob, who was sitting outside the cop's office. He had his eyes on me and I waved.

He waved back and sat up in my chair.

"Yeah, I know." I grinned as I continued to stare back at him.

**A/N OK, that's chapter one. **

**Ive never done this before, trying to juggle two stories at once so do not get all touchy about if I update one story and not the other...**

**So please give me your honest opinions...that is unless your "opinion" is about me saying "cus" and not "because" cus then you will get slapped. **

**JK i wont slap you, ill just ignore your stupid ass xD**


End file.
